Sin Arrepentimientos
by TheLoveOfAWoman
Summary: Danny sabía que estaba mal desear a Dougie, dado que se estaba por casar con Georgia.


¡Holas a todas/os! Esta historia la pensé hace mucho (el mismo día que el pecoso se comprometió xD) pero nunca pude escribirla. Espero que la disfruten.

**Pareja: **Danny & Dougie.

**Advertencia:** Contenido sexual. Por si no se dieron cuenta.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Danny ni Dougie ni ningún integrante de Mcfly me pertenece. Ojalá lo hicieran xD. Tampoco Georgia.

**Sin arrepentimientos**

Danny sabía que estaba mal desear a Dougie, dado que se estaba por casar con Georgia.

Pero en el momento en que sintió la respiración de su compañero penetrándole cada poro de su piel, el asunto del matrimonio le pareció irrelevante.

Los cabellos rubios le rozaban el mentón. Danny intentó mantener la compostura, pero una lengua traviesa rozó su clavícula, y a eso le siguió una risita coqueta. El vocalista sintió como lentamente todas sus barreras bajaban y empezaba a ceder. Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba.

Danny se alejó un poco y con las palmas de sus manos acarició cada centímetro del cuerpo de Dougie. Él sonreía; en parte arrogante porque sabía que estaba muriendo de deseo por él, en parte tímido porque se avergonzaba de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero si algo era seguro, era que ninguno de ellos iba a ceder.

El cantante devoró su hombro, lo mordió y lamió, mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba el brazo de su amigo de manera rítmica. Dougie soltó un suspiro y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, indicando que era completamente suyo.

Jones quiso besarle los labios pero a último momento se arrepintió y le lamió la mejilla.

El deseo entre los dos había comenzado desde la primera vez que se vieron desnudos, en un hotel. Doguie salía de bañarse y Danny le quería hacer una broma, así que se había desnudado completamente. Pero algo salió mal. En el momento que cruzaron miradas, una barrera entre los dos pareció romperse; una barrera que era tan frágil como un cristal. Ambos habían sentido el anhelo carcomiéndoles la cabeza, y ambos habían intentado ocultarlo manifestando unas cuantas risas incómodas acompañadas con "eres un idiota, cámbiate". Pero las cosas nunca habían sido las mismas desde aquel momento — hacía ya varios años— y ambos lo sabían, pero intentaban con todas sus fuerzas ocultar ese hecho.

Desde entonces, cada vez que se veían desnudos — tanto completamente como solo en el torso — una chispa se encendía en los dos, una tan llameante que era difícil ignorar. Pero ambos giraban la cabeza e intentaban no pensar en ello, creían que era algo estúpido y sin sentido. Algo fisiológico incontrolable que no significaba nada.

Pero las cosas se habían vuelto cada vez peor mientras que el tiempo pasaba. No ayudaba para nada que ambos estuvieran mucho más lindos que cuando eran adolescentes. Ambos intentaban dirigir su libido a otras personas; en especial Danny, quien había tenido muchas parejas sexuales para intentar no pensar en lo que en el fondo realmente quería.

El día en el que todos los de la banda se habían desnudado para una sesión de fotos, Danny solo podía ver a Dougie y él solo a Danny. Y la tensión sexual fue tan fuerte que se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo. Tom la sintió y le había quitado el aliento ver como sus amigos se observaban desde lejos, desde ambas puntas de la habitación, sin mencionar palabra alguna; pero todo era muy obvio ya. Tom había apretado sus manos sudadas, incómodo. Y también había tragado duro cuando sus amigos dieron un paso adelante para mirarse mejor. Afortunadamente, Harry apareció en escena para hacerle una broma a Danny sobre el tamaño de sus penes y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las risas habían comenzado nuevamente.

Danny pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor que esa vez, hasta que se comprometió. Quería a Georgia, lo sabía, y por primera vez estaba listo para adentrarse en un compromiso. Ella era dulce y le mantenía los pies en la tierra. Se entendían en la cama. ¿Hacía falta algo más que eso?

Todos sus compañeros — como su familia, sus fans, sus conocidos — lo habían felicitado por el hecho. Pero la felicitación de Dougie había sido distinta en persona. Había sido fría. Danny lo sabía, y sabía que su compañero no quería que fuese así, y lo había intentado ocultar con risas y bromas.

Y si alguno de los dos — e incluso Tom, que era un cómplice silencioso— había pensado que lo suyo terminaba ahí, se había equivocado. De forma contraria, el deseo entre ambos se había intensificado considerablemente. La situación se había vuelto tan insoportable que ambos ya evitaban a toda costa pasar tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo. E incluso cuando trabajaban, había momentos en que la respiración se les cortaba, se miraban fijamente, y todo ardía. Y no existía nada a su alrededor; ni sus compañeros, ni sus ayudantes, ni nadie más. Solo ellos. Pero entonces alguien siempre interrumpía.

Las noches de Danny se habían vuelto insoportables. Georgia dormía abrazada a él, pero él no podía sentirla. Estaba distante, su cabeza solo podía pensar en Dougie, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlo hasta que su futura esposa se diera cuenta.

No le importaba qué clase de flores iban a poner para el centro de mesa, ni qué comida iban a servir, ni a quiénes iban a dejar fuera de la lista de invitados. Se sentía como dormido, su cabeza se encontraba todo el tiempo en otra parte; distante, pensando. Pero cada vez que Dougie aparecía, el mundo entero desaparecía y todo en lo que podía pensar era en arrancarle la camisa y besarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Supo que había tocado fondo cuando luego de medirse el traje de novio y luego de imaginarse a Doguie en vez de a Georgia — que era realmente quien estaba — ajustándole la corbata, había tenido que inventar una excusa y correr al baño a masturbarse frenéticamente pensando en su compañero, hasta lograr descargar toda la frustración sexual en sus manos.

Se había lavado las manos cuidadosamente, ya que la culpa de pensar en alguien más en vez de en su novia la mayor parte del tiempo lo estaba llenando de culpa; también debido a que el miedo a ser descubierto se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente.

Desde aquel entonces, se había empezado a comportar como un hombre infiel. Cada vez que Doguie llamaba, inventaba que era otra persona — incluso cuando era una mentira que no tenía lógica— y la besaba, para intentar borrar sospechas. Cuando estaban todos juntos, y Georgia se distraía, lo miraba y lo sonreía. Incluso una vez había ido a ensayar con la banda, y cuando regresó y su novia le preguntó dónde había estado, cruzó por su cabeza mentirle, aunque finalmente no lo hizo.

Sabía que su actitud era enfermiza e ilógica. Primero, porque Georgia nunca sospecharía de ellos dos. Y segundo, porque nada había pasado entre ellos. Pero no podía evitarlo; cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, mentía, y la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Cuando podía y ella no estaba mirando, comía con la mirada a Dougie, y después unos nervios feroces se apoderaban de él.

Esa noche, anterior a la de la boda, Danny le dijo a Georgia que se iba a quedar con Tom para que ella pudiera arreglarse tranquila al otro día y que él no la vea. La verdad era que Tom no podía alojarlo en su casa, ya que Giovanna estaba enferma y necesitaba cuidarla. Entonces Doguie se ofreció. Pero tenía miedo de decirle a su prometida con quién se iba a quedar realmente.

Y cuando entró a la casa de Doguie — sin tocar, porque le había dado las llaves — y lo vio con el torso desnudo, a punto de ponerse una camisa, la respiración se le cortó. Y una llama feroz se incendió entre ellos. Era tan intensa que no lo podían evitar; sabía que la situación podía terminar solo de dos formas: o Danny salía corriendo en ese mismo instante de ese lugar o todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho para que nada pasara entre ellos, se desplomarían ante sus ojos.

Entonces Danny lo miró, con las pupilas dilatadas, el corazón martillándole en el pecho. Y a Dougie se le resbaló la camisa de las manos, pero no se dio cuenta. Todo en lo que pensaban era en que ese era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Una débil voz en la cabeza del cantante le decía que corriera, que no estaba bien, que nunca lo estaría.

Pero Dougie se veía tan bien casi desnudo. Y una idea sucia de Danny le decía que se vería aún mejor debajo de él, gritando su nombre locamente.

Entonces se acercaron, no había vuelta atrás.

— Danny… — Susurró Dougie lleno de deseo.

El vocalista no tardó en prendérsele del cuello, succionando y lamiendo cada parte de él, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del bajista.

Y finalmente, Doguie había hundido su cabeza en el hombro de Danny. Y permanecieron ahí, en silencio, dudando si era lo correcto; en parte porque uno de ellos se estaba por casar, en parte porque las cosas nunca serían las mismas entre ellos luego de eso.

Hasta ese momento.

Y ahí se encontraban, jugando a besarse el cuerpo en la oscuridad. Sus labios aún no se encontraban porque sentían que ese sería el punto sin retorno y aún ninguno de los dos se había animado a pasarlo.

Hasta que Danny le mordió la oreja, y Dougie soltó una suave risita. Entonces el vocalista alejó su cara, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Dougie sonrió levemente, y luego se puso serio.

— Seguro.

— ¿Sin arrepentimientos?

— Sin arrepentimientos.

Y ya seguro, Danny lo besó. El beso se sintió como si ambos lo hubiesen estado esperando toda su vida, lo que en parte era en verdad. Sus lenguas se rozaban desesperadamente, ya que no podían evitar querer cada vez más.

Dougie pensó que su amigo era un gran besador, pero no se lo dijo. En su lugar, se dispuso a terminar de sacarle la camisa y desabrocharle el jean, mientras sus labios no se separaban.

Ambos lograron alejarse por unos segundos para terminar de quitarse el resto de la ropa; los pantalones, las zapatillas, las medias.

Y cuando al fin se encontraron completamente desnudos, se empezaron a devorar con la mirada.

Danny tomó de la nuca a Dougie y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión. El bajista aprovechó para recorrer su ancha espalda con sus dedos, mientras su ahora amante se encargaba de abrazarlo para que no se alejaran. Danny empezó a dirigirlo hacia la pared más cercana a ellos. Cuando estampó a Dougie contra ella, aprovechó para lamerle los dientes y luego volvió de nuevo con su lengua. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. De vez en cuando se alejaban un poco para permitirse respirar pero apenas se recomponían, volvían a empezar a besarse.

Dougie abrió las piernas para darle más espacio a Danny, entonces éste último empezó a sentir el pene de su amigo rozarse contra su pierna. Sintió como se ponía cada vez más duro mientras más lo acariciaba con ella, a su vez que el suyo se ponía más y más erecto.

El beso que estaban compartiendo se rompió repentinamente.

— Ya no puedo más… — pronunció con Dougie con un hilo de voz.

Y Danny entendió.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar por él depositándole pequeños besos por el pecho y abdomen. Cuando llegó a su pene, lo tomó con su mano derecha y levantó la mirada para ver al bajista. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa perversa. Millones de veces habían bromeado con el día en que uno le diera una mamada al otro, pero nunca pensaron que realmente sucedería.

Normalmente, ambos hubiesen reído. Pero en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sentía ganas, ya que el deseo era los que los estaba dominando y no había forma de que rompieran ese momento.

Dougie asintió y Danny comenzó a introducir lentamente su pene dentro de su boca. Los ojos del bajista se pusieron en blanco en cuanto su amante deslizó su lengua por su parte tan íntima. Bajó sus manos rápidamente, apoyándolas en la cabeza, dando una clara señal para que no se alejara y continuara. Y Danny lo hizo. Empezó una sesión animada y pasional de sexo oral. Succionaba y lamía como si lo hubiese deseado toda su vida. Dougie no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gemir, ya sin importarle nada que lo escucharan.

El bajista sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la médula espinal.

El placer le estaba llegando en olas. Sabía que no tardaría mucho.

— Danny, estoy… a punto… — logró pronunciar.

Pero Danny no cedió. Siguió mamando hasta que todas las defensas de Dougie cayeron, su cuerpo se volvió extremadamente sensible, lanzó un fuerte gemido y el placer hizo que no existiera nada más en esa habitación que ellos dos. Descargó su semilla en la boca del vocalista, quien tragó sin protestar.

El cantante se paró y miró a Dougie fijamente. Y entonces, ambos sonrieron.

El más rubio de ellos se largó a reír.

— Eso fue asqueroso, Danny.

— La verdad no parecías tan en desacuerdo.

Y ambos rieron.

Entonces, la seriedad inundó el semblante de los dos. Sabían que era lo que seguía. El vocalista lo tomó de las manos y lo observó por un rato.

— Espérame un instante — dijo el bajista y subió las escaleras.

Dan lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. _Necesitaba _hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante y esperaba que él quisiera lo mismo. Estaba lleno de deseo, transpirado, con la erección que ya le dolía, no podía esperar más.

Entonces Dougie bajó con una manta acolchada y la estiró en el suelo.

— Arriba es un desastre. Tenemos que hacerlo aquí.

— He visto tus desastres todos los días de mi vida durante diez años.

— Sí, pero esta es una ocasión especial.

Danny no dijo nada más y besó a su amante para que siguieran con lo que habían dejado.

Lentamente, y sin romper el beso, lo acostó sobre la manta.

— ¿Lubricante?

Dougie le sonrió y le indicó que estaba en el baño, por lo que Danny fue a buscarlo sin más.

Cuando volvió, el bajista se puso de espaldas, apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas.

— Intenta que no duela.

El vocalista se mojó un dedo con el lubricante y lo introdujo en su cavidad. Sintió como su acompañante se tensaba.

— Tranquilo — le dijo y le mordió un cachete de la cola, haciéndolo reír.

Luego, empapó otro dedo y le metió los dos, penetrándolo artificialmente. Cuando sintió que Dougie se acostumbró a la intrusión, los sacó.

El bajista comenzó a excitarse fuertemente de nuevo. Al principio tenía un poco de miedo, pero ahora estaba seguro y comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente.

Danny tomó su pene con una mano, lo colocó en la cavidad de su amante y empezó a empujar con delicadeza. Doug apretó la manta. Esperó un rato a que se acostumbrara, mientras lo ayudaba masturbándolo para que olvidara el dolor.

Finalmente, Dougie le hizo señas y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Dan lo sintió tan estrecho y caliente, que su excitación aumentó aún más. El placer recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo, haciéndolo completamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. No sentía culpa, ni nada. Solo pasión. La sentía tan presente que hubiese podido jurar que era como un objeto, la podía tocar, estaba latente entre los dos, como nunca. Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como a Dougie. Tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero al final la revelación se había hecho y se sentía mejor que nunca, porque podía permitirse sentir el placer totalmente.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más salvajes.

Entonces lo escuchó:

— Danny… Danny… ¡Ah! ¡Danny!

Su fantasía se estaba cumpliendo. Dougie gemía y pronunciaba su nombre sin importarle nada más. Y el sexo entre ellos era tan salvaje y pasional que sentía que podría morir justo ahí.

Danny masturbaba a Doug como podía mientras lo penetraba con fiereza. Ambos gemían y el placer recorría su cuerpo. Era como si solo existieran ellos en el mundo.

Entonces Dougie se vino en la manta, y Danny dentro de él. Los dos se consumieron en el dulce orgasmo.

El vocalista esperó unos segundos y finalmente, salió de él. Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro y sonrieron.

— Eso fue… — empezó Dan.

— Increíble — completó Doug.

Permanecieron así, acostados al lado uno del otro, mirando hacia el techo, transpirados, desnudos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Luego de un rato, ambos se giraron a verse mutuamente. Y sonrieron.

— Eres bueno, Jones. Mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar. En una escala de uno a mí, eres un nueve.

Rieron.

— ¿Qué hago para llegar al diez?

— Tienes que ser yo.

Danny acarició su mejilla y luego su hombro.

— Puedo intentarlo la próxima vez.

— ¿Habrá otra?

Los dos sonrieron y el cantante se acercó a besar sus labios, pero esta vez de una manera dulce.

— Tengo mucho para dar. Esto no fue nada. ¿Crees que me canso tan rápido?

— Entonces veremos quién puede aguantar más al otro.

Y se volvieron a besar, entre risitas y caricias.

No sabían cómo iba a afectar esto sus vidas; de hecho, ni siquiera sabían que iban a hacer al día siguiente. Pero si de algo estaban seguros, es que se deseaban mutuamente. Y no dudarían ni un segundo en explorar esa pasión.

_Fin. _


End file.
